The present invention relates to artistic displays. More particularly, the invention relates to a container for displaying a statuette.
The prior art provides containers suitable for displaying flowers; see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,427,180; 2,046,854; Re. 20,289; 2,155,811; 2,226,950; 2,226,951; and 3,765,995. What the prior art fails to provide is a container suitable for displaying a statuette. The present invention provides such a container.